Alice Human Sacrifice
by Gisell D Sakamki -3
Summary: despues de la ultima alicia, el sueño por fin encontro a su alicia, pero solo ella puede terminar con esta pesadilla acompañada por el conejo blanco, el sombrerero, la liebre, el raton y las reinas blanca y roja, en busca de las 4 alicias para descubrir quien es la que creeo ese mundo. lo se pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad xD


Bueno este es elprimer capitulo de esta historia que se me ocurrio de tanto escuchar alice human sacrifice y sobre mi otro fanfic amor sabor a sangre tardare un poco en subir ya que se me descompuso la compu y se borro todo lo que llevaba y pues ando bloqueda para continuarla pero les prometo que lo hare y pues esta yatenia la idea y si no la escribia se me olvidaria xDD asi que sin mas DISFRUTEN!

Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo los uso para crear las locas historias que salen de mi mente xDD

* * *

Alice Human Sacrifice

Capitulo 1: Wonderland

* * *

-No, No, No quiero, ¡NO QUIERO!- se mecía de un lado a otro una pequeña niña en una esquina oscura

-No quiero desparecer de esta forma, ¿Qué hare para que se fijen en mi?- se preguntaba una y otra vez la pequeña niña

-Ya se-dijo poniéndose de pie- Si logro que las personas permanezcan dentro de mi, ellos construirán mi mundo, Jajajaja, SI MI MUNDO – dijo entre risas que demostraban sin duda alguna su locura.

* * *

-¿En donde estoy?-se preguntaba una joven mientras se ponía de pie, Observando el lugar pudo apreciar que no se encontraba en su casa y que nada de ese lugar era conocido para ella.

Se puso de pie y pudo apreciar que a su alrededor se encontraba un campo lleno de flores para ser exactos de lirios, el paisaje era muy hermoso a lo lejos se podía apreciar un castillo con corazones rojos en el y otro color blanco con corazones color negro en el, también entre los arboles a lo lejos una casa con forma de sombrero y justo detrás de ella 4 caminos que dirigen todos a un camino diferente pero dentro de un tenebroso bosque oscuro, no sabia donde se encontraba pero esos caminos la llamaban a que fuera con ellos como si tuvieran vida propia, el primer camino era de color rojo carmín con espadas negras en el , el segundo era de color azul con diamantes color negros en el, el tercero era de color verde con tréboles dibujados de color negro en el y el ultimo era de color amarillo con corazones color negros en el, pero su vista se poso en la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

-tu-dijo sorprendida

-tu eres, eres la Alicia, la Alicia que nos salvara a todos de este lugar-dijo sonriendo la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Alicia?- pregunto la joven un poco confundida.-mi nombre no es Alicia-

-lo se, en este país así se les dice a las personas que caen en el sin ser parte de la ¨escenografía¨ de este país-dijo el joven que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella.-tu eres la quinta Alicia que cae en este país, tu eres la que destruirá todo este maldito mundo retorcido-

-yo…yo no puedo ser esa Alicia de la que tu hablas todo esto es un error yo, yo solo perseguí a un conejo blanco hasta que callo a un agujero en la tierra enfrente de árbol seco de la ciudad y cuando me asome por el, me resbale cayendo dentro de el-

-lo se, se que te caíste por culpa del conejo blanco después de todo ese soy yo-dijo sonriente

(Alice pov)

Tal vez por estar confundida no aprecie bien a aquel joven, era alto, delgado, llevaba un traje negro de vestir, su cabello era de color blanco, era caucásico, sus ojos eran color rojos y tenia unas largas orejas de conejo en la cabeza, mi rostro automáticamente se sonrojo estoy segura ya que sentía un intenso calor en mis mejillas, era muy apuesto y yo siempre eh sido una persona muy tímida, ya lo había visto, pero no me puse a apreciar bien lo apuesto que era cuando lo vi en un volante en la ciudad junto con otros mas de personas desaparecidas.

-tu… tu eres ese chico que desapareció hace algunos meses de la ciudad, tu familia puso muchos volantes en la ciudad sobre tu desaparición, estaban muy preocupados por ti otras personas creían que te habías fugado con tu novia o algo así, tu nombre es Dell honey si no me equivoco –dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-yo desparecí de la ciudad justo como tu, caí por ese árbol, pero cuando llegue aquí una voz de una niña pequeña me dijo que de ahora en adelante yo seria el conejo blanco de lugar que solo podría salir de este mundo con forma de conejo para atraer alas Alicia aquí, por mas que intente escapar no puedo, nadie ah podido, pero tu, tu si puedes tu puedes sacarnos a todos de aquí, tu eres la Alicia de las profecías que están escritas en el castillo rojo y blanco-dijo sonrientemente

-¿profecías?-pregunte confundida

-en el castillo rojo se encuentra escrito que la Alicia que lleve en su mano derecha las marcas de la espada roja, el diamante azul, el trébol verde y el corazón amarillo, es la única Alicia que será capas de liberar a todo la gente que se encuentra atrapado en este mundo y en el castillo blanco se encuentra escrito que para eso la Alicia debe de viajar en busca de las Alicias que en este país se encuentran que son la Alicia de la espada roja, la Alicia de el diamante azul, la Alicia del trébol verde y la Alicia del corazón de diamante, pero una de las anteriores Alicias es la que controla este mundo y debes de averiguar junto con el conejo blanco tu servidor, el gato Cheshire o el gato sonriente, el sombrerero loco junto con la liebre y el pequeño ratón, la reina roja y la reina blanca, que son las personas que ha secuestrado una de las Alicias-dijo Dell

-entonces para salir de este lugar debemos buscar a Chesire cat, el sombrerero loco junto con la liebre y el ratón, la reina roja, la reina blanca y las Alicias, pero ¿donde los encontraremos? – pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-El gato Chesire puede aparecer en cualquier parte pero es mas seguro que este con el sombrerero loco y el sombrerero se encuentra en esa casa con forma de sombrero donde también esta la liebre y el ratón, la reina roja esta en el castillo de corazones rojo y la blanca esta en el castillo de corazones blanco, y las Alicias, están en estos caminos de colores cada una en su respectivo camino, solo de esa forma terminaremos con esta pesadilla que es Wonderland – dijo Dell apretando sus puños con fuerza

-entonces vallamos a buscar los para encontrar ala Alicia que creo esta pesadilla-dije mientras miraba hacia lo que seria nuestro primer destino, la casa del sombrerero.


End file.
